The Deadly Trio
by Darkwing6
Summary: WitherMu, Enderlox, and Skybrine have been causing tyrany every where they go. Only one person can stop them. But it is only a matter of time before these three destroy all of humanity. Watch as the main character goes all across the land helping others and meeting unexpected friends, as well as get ready to defeat the trio. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Rate T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames. That is all I have to say in this a/n.**

Prologue

"Mom, can you tell me a story before bedtime?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something true, the reason why your friend had nightmares. It has been needed to be told."The child's mother stared down at the child in the bed.

"I don't want a scary story." The child's eyes said otherwise.

"Too bad. Every child has heard this story. The ones that haven't are taken away by Skybrine. No-"

"Wait, who's Skybrine?"

"Well, I was going to get to that. Alright, I need to tell you the three. They are Skybrine, WitherMU, and Enderlox. Now, these are the most powerful beings, even more powerful than Notch. The only way that you would get out of encountering them _alive _is if they feel mercy on you."

"Wait, your saying that they're more powerful than Notch, himself? How? And what are they?"The child's eyes pleaded that this was not true.

Her mother sighed, "They are more powerful than him when all three are together. That is why they are in different dimensions, the nether, the end, and here. Now, for your second question, Skybrine is Herobrine and Sky in one body. WitherMU is the wither and Jason/minecraft universe together. And Enderlox is an ender dragon and Deadlox together. All of these _creatures _were originally humans."

"Then how are they mixes? Why are they so powerful? And why are they evil?"

"So many questions," her mother frowned." Now, they are powerful because they mixes. Now, they were originally human, it's just that they were in for a more surprising future. Now, they aren't fully evil, it's just that it was how things ended."

"What things ended? Is there any way to turn them good, again?" the child begged for the answers.

"The 'things' are their friends. They didn't use to be evil, but with each friend death, things became more distraught. More twisted in mind, more addicted to evil. Now, these creatures live much longer than other things, meaning that the trio _watched_ their friends grow old, while they stayed young. Try to imagine what you would've done if you watched your friends and everyone else grew old when you only stayed in your early 20s."

The mom watched her child's face twist at that thought."Now, in order to turn them good, there are no ways. There are myths, though. Do you want me to tell you a couple?"

The child nodded, eyes wide with fear. "One of them states that they will not be tempted to kill people if you sacrifice one of your own people to them every full moon. Another one is that, if someone is able to, then you would unite them to where they won't be killing everyone you see. The last one is that you would have to turn them human, therefore, killing them. Now time for you to go to sleep." Her mom finished.

The little child watched as her mom walked out of the little room. She wondered if she would ever have peaceful dreams without this deadly trio in her mind.

**Alrighty, peoples, tell me what you think of that. Oh, if you want to, you can send me in some OCs. I will probably only choose 3 or 4, though. If you can, can one of those be a bacca? I think that is it.**

**Child- Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me- oh, can anyone send any names that I could use for the main character? That would be appreciated.  
Bye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have two main OCs so far, only 2 more left. You can still send me in OCs afterward; it's just that they will only be in 1 to 2 chapters.  
Enderlox- yay, this chapter is my chapter  
Me- at the very least,Ty , wait until I'm finished with the author's note. Now it's time to answer the reviews**

**Blazethedragonite- thanks for all the names, now I have to choose one…**

**Daisy-is-Lazy- Thanks for the name and your OC**

**Alrighty, let's start the chapter**

**Oh, quick little note, I will be calling Enderlox ,Ty, since it's much easier to spell Ty than Enderlox.**

Chapter 1

Enderlox stared out of his makeshift house. Actually, more like a makeshift mansion. In the Nether. To be more specific, a kingdom. For, Ty was the king of the end. It all happened when Sophia, the dragon in him came to be.

Ty stared down at his black scales on his hands. _Ty, can you please stop thinking about that. _Ty got up, wondering who that was, but then remembered that the voice was in his head. He forgot that his dragon always knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how life could've been without Sophia.

_Stop bothering me, Sophia. _Ty had nicknamed her that, when he found out that she wouldn't tell him her real name.

* * *

_**Little Ty stared out into the distance. He was just arguing with the little dragon in his mind about what her name was. The girl refused to tell and now she's ignoring Ty completely, and when he gave her a name, she refused it. It was already annoying on how she would completely take over his body, but now refusing any names? That is disastrous! **_**At least tell me what to call you. I won't go on until you tell me. **_**Ty pouted the ways kids pouted the way kids pouted until he got what they wanted. **_**Fine, **_**he could feel her roll her eyes inside of his mind. **_**You can call me…. Sophia.**

* * *

Ty chuckled at this thought. But things don't always end up all happy. There are more memories to prove this. _A dood is here, Ty. _  
_Why do people even try to defeat me? If there wasn't a respawn machine, they wouldn't even try to come.  
Well, who care. Any ways, this gives us time to fight. _His dragon responded with confidence.

Ty sighed as he flew over to the portal, bored with this regular routine. By regular routine, I mean killing anyone that comes through the portal.

**Okay, peoples. Never mind for the main OCs, all of those spots are gone. You can still send me OCs, though. They will only be in a couple of chapters. Man, this sounded much better in my head. Oh well. I guess it doesn't help that I'm sick.**

**Now, these types of chapters will pop up every single once in a while. Pretty much, it's supposed to tell you a bit about their past life. Really, that's all for these chapters. **

**I still need more names for the main character, which is a girl. The only other names I feel like using are Alice or Alex. Well, bye peoples!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, or the day before, I went to go see an amazing movie. Then again, it does have the word amazing in it. I give a free allowance of an OC to use in a chapter if you guess it.  
Alrighty, now, I've decided that I will make more chaps. Like the other one (chapter one). These chapters are optional to read. **_**BUT, **_**I will recommend you to read the a/ns. They may be important. Oh, those chapters will explain mini things that aren't important. At all.  
I've put up a poll on my … man I just had a brain fart. Oh, profile. Yeah, so far Edea is winning. Please go and vote for a name now, instead of giving me one. That way I'll be able to know which name to choose instead of picking one at random.**

**Blazethedragonite: Yeah, I went ahead and did that.**

**Guest: Thanks for the names.**

_**Edea:**_** Can you just get on to the chapter?  
**_**Me: **_**You can't give yourself a name, yet. You must wait  
**_**Edea: **_**I'll keep this name for now. Just finish the author's note  
**_**Sky: **_**I agree with Edea. Hurry up, your procrastinating  
**_**Me: **_**I guess I will. Even if I sort of don't have an idea.  
**_**Sky: **_**Yes you do. You told me that you were going to do it on the reason why I wear my glasses. Even if it is just two eye patches. (They really are, you just have to look more closely for details)  
**_**Me: **_**Oh yeah… On to the story, peoples! Any ways, you're probably annoyed at me rambling on. *Starts mumbling and laughs. To be more precise, derp ssundee version***

Chapter 2 (optional)

Skybrine stared into the really dark night sky. It doesn't really help that he had his shades on. It isn't like he doesn't like his eyes, anyways, they were the color of budder. It's just that they were unnaturally bright. They were like herobrine's eyes, except more light flashlights to some people.

* * *

_**Adam stared out of the window of his little room. He and his mother had got into a fight, again, about wearing his shades outside. He was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't even go outside without concealing his other part. **_**It's all because of this stupid amulet, **_**he thought. If only the squids didn't give to him. After all, he thought that they were his friends. Right now, there is something in him, saying **_**come on, let's go and show why we won't take the glasses. Let's make her feel … grateful that we aren't asking things from her.**_** The voice was very tempting, but he knew what would happen if he tried to do that … again.**_

_**Adam sighed as he put on the shades that his mother gave. She grew so frightful that other people would see, that he would even let him out to play. The voice gave him very, very tempting things to do, that he finally gave in. He never saw any one in that village ever again.**_

* * *

Adam winced at the last thought, thinking of the burning village that stood in front of him when he was only… seven years old? And to think that he caused all of that made him shudder. He saw someone, a _human. _Instinct instantly came as a voice came though his mouth, that was not his, saying, "I hope this isn't your time to truly die, petty human."

There was a clashing of a sword, until a lifeless body was on the ground.

**So, how good was that? Oh, little fun fact, for the 'friends' word, I first wrote it as fiends, on accident. Cake for you if you understand why I giggled when I saw that word at first. Alrighty peoples, I have a procrastinating problem, **_**sssoooo **_**I am going to try and set a goal of making a chapter AT LEAST once a week. If I go pst that line, then I will do something incredibly stupid (ex. Dance the chicken dance and post it online). Please go do my post. I will have an **_**actual **_**chapter done for the next chapter, SO DON'T WORRY PEOPLES. Please review, I always love to see your comments, especially if you have a question. BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, it's time for me to do one of these chapters. The winning name is Edea! Yay! Anyways, I want to thank everyone who voted in the pole, thx. Um, this is now actually getting to the story. Oh, sometimes I will be doing the story in first person, it just depends on what mood I'm in. I'm doin' first for this because it's THE FIRST REAL chapter I'm doin'. Um, I think that's all.  
**

_**Edea-**_** What about those reveiws?**

**_Me_- Oh yeah... *starts giggling***

**Blazethedragonite- Congratulations, she also won.**

**Tinytheespoon (guest)- Thx for the OC. Oh, and sorry I didn't review your other one, I didn't notice it. Yes, I agree completely with you for the butter thingy. Squids are idiots, but surprisingly were friends with Skybrine. Not anymore, but still... I know I'm going to do a back story for that.**

**Anyways, on to the story! :) Oh, and Skybrine WAS friends with the squids. WAS. NOT ARE. Just sayin'. In case if you were confused with the last chapter, saying, "But Sky hates squids."**

* * *

Chapter 3

First Person  
(Edea's POV)

I jumped straight out of bed. I was just having on of _those _dreams again. Oh, by the way I'm Edea. My mom said that it was my grandmother's name, so... I stared at my backpack on the floor, confused on why it's there. I got dressed in my light blue shirt and jeans. That's when a little voice in my head reminded me what the backpack was for. I was going to go on the trip. The trip that I promised myself was going to change my life.

I went to the kitchen, where my mom was making pancakes. "You don't have to go. It would be better if you stayed in the village." Mom wasn't looking, but I knew that she was trying to hold back tears.

I understood what she was saying, that most of the kids that decided that they wanted an adventure, only twenty-five percent of them came out alive. On a _good _year. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. Anyways, I've wanted to see the trio myself, even if I don't get out alive." I murmured the last part to myself, for she would never let me go.

Mom whispered something that I couldn't here and silently cooked. I was always an adventurer, just like my father. It's just that he didn't get out of it alive. Why not go exploring, no one gets out of life alive. Unless it isn't your time.

I stared out of the kitchen window and remembered that it was probably going to be the last time I ever see this village again. I silently ate my breakfast that was put in front of me. When I finished, I silently got up to get the backpack from my room.

While I was in the room, looked around for some of the belongings that I wanted to bring. My eyes brought me to a guitar and a violin next to each other. I chose the violin, remembering the time when my father gave me that. Then, I got a photo I took with my mom when I was fourteen years old. After that, I put half my clothes into the bag. I didn't have a lot, so when I finished, my bag was only half full. I got five of my daggers, bow, twenty-five arrows, and my diamond that, I put some dried fruits, nuts, two day old steaks, and some bread. I, then, gabbed all the emeralds I could and stuffed them in, until the bag was full.

I walked over to my mom and began to cry, remembering all the good times we had together. We hugged each other, until I decided that I needed to go. I said my goodbyes, then headed out of the city.

* * *

**Well, how do you think that was? I can't hear you... Stop yelling at the computer, just send it in a review. Oh, also send me a review if you have a question.**

**Sorry the end was a little short, but I forgot to save and they are about to tie me up so, I had to end it off quickly. *starts giggling again***

_**Edea- **_**WitherMu, go get the rope**

_**Skybrine-**_** Jason she creeping closer to me. I'm scared**

_**WitherMu-**_** Don't worry, I'll get it. *starts rumaging around chest* I got it! *ties writer up and puts her in a padded room***

_**Sam-**_** *Walks In* Don't worry, we'll take her out, whenever we want her to write. Oh, we do feed her, so no angry comments about that.**

_**Edea-**_** Urgh, you aren't supposed to come in until the next chapter**

_**Sam-**_** Too bad. Cheerios to everyone reading this.**

**Bye peoples.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, peoples. Man, it has only been a couple of days, but it feels like I've been neglecting everyone. But it doesn't help that when Cry gives me the computer, that she also gives me a computer game. Then, I got interested in these books that Inber gave me. Oops, you probably don't know who they are, but oh well.  
**_**Edea-**_** What are you doing, I could here you giggling all the way down the hall. *looks down to see her on the computer and shakes her head* Why are you giving away characters that aren't in the story, yet.  
**_**Me-**_** Cause I can. *starts giggling*  
*Sam walks in* **_**Sam- **_**Before you do that, here's your pizza  
**_**Me- **_**Yay pizza. Too bad Firestar doesn't like waffles.  
**_**Edea and Sam- **_**What  
**_**Me- **_**Nevermind. On to reviews**

**Blazethedragonite- It's ok, I'm fine with them doing that. Or else I'll **_**accidentally **_**hurt them with my insanity. Oh, for Edea, she's fine in the author's notes. If you noticed, Enderlox wasn't there last time, since Sophia felt like she needed to be a rebel and totally tried to kill everyone in the house/prison. So put down your axe.**

**Daisy-is-lazy-  
**_**Edea- **_**A little too much about your family  
**_**Me- **_**Shaddap, she/he can tell us as much about her family as she/he wants to. Don't worry, I'll update. Yeah.. I'll do that in under a week.**

**Mh20655- It's ok, my insanity has half-way taken over me, sooo that's why they put me in a padded room. Thx for 1,000,000 budder ingots (too bad Skybrine isn't here he would be kissin' you and probably say that you're like Notch (by that he would mean godly))**

**Elementalist (guest)-  
**_**Edea- **_***gasp* how dare you not like Cheerios  
**_**Me- **_**He/she can like anything she/he wants to. Would you like cake (not Ssundee's version, if you know what I'm talking about)? Oh, yes, yes I am accepting Ocs. It may not appear for a while, but they will appear. I'll make sure of that.**

**Wow, this looks long, on Microsoft word. Oh well. On to DA STORY. *starts to giggle as Sam and Edea walk out of the room.***

* * *

Chapter Four of the chapters

1st Person cause I can (in Edea's point of view)

It wasn't my fault that I was running. I was tired and hungry and I didn't have the time to notice what I was walking into. It also doesn't help that there is only me against a group 20-30 zombies, so my first instinct came. _Run. _

It wasn't like I had to run at full speed. They were slow, but not slow enough to climb in a tree without getting hurt. I turn back when I heard moaning slowly starting to stop. There was a girl with dirty blond hair and what seems like a grey shirt and black pants. Wanting to help, I started throwing my daggers, careful not to hit her. When the job was done, I went over there to get my five daggers and mumble a thanks.

When I was up close I asked, "Thanks, but where do you come from?"

"I come from a village not far from here. Now thinking about it, my mom is probably worried. You could come to the village with me, even if they don't like strangers."

We walked along in silence, until I mustered up the courage to start a conversation."So, what's your name, mine's Edea? What are you doin' here anyways?"

She stared at me, and I noticed the piercings she had on. A black and silver ear piercings and a lip piercing. Her eyes were a grayish blue, looking very misty. She looked back down and answered, " My name's Sam. And the question is, what are _you _doing here? These woods are full of mobs, and anyone who knows that travel through the trees."

I didn't answer that, still a little conscious that Sam was still a stranger, and for all I know, she could be taking me to a pit and push me in there to watch me die. Truth was, I've forgotten why myself.

We walked in silence, until a small village came in sight.

"You can come with me to my house, if you like. I still have some questions for you."

With nowhere else to go, I followed her, until we came to this regular, grey house, of what seemed like in a hundred. I followed Sam into the house and she asked, "Now for questions. First of all, why are you here."

"Let's just say that I'm cursed with an adventurer's spirit."

Her eyes sparkled as if she has played with this idea before. "Next question, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you leave?"

I looked at the brown chair she was sitting on, determined not to hold her gaze. "Well, I just felt like I wasn't meant to be there. So, I left, looking for an adventure."

Sam looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to get something out. "Last question, can I go with you."

She obviously didn't want to be here, when I looked into her eyes. They looked like they begged to be somewhere else. I wouldn't mind the company. Through my smile, I answered, "Well... of course I wouldn't mind the company.

* * *

**Yay, I'm done.**

**Cry- (walks in) Here, something to keeep you interested. *gave writer a puzzle***

**Now, I need to go, sorry for the quick a/n ending, I need to do something.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, peoples, sorry for such a short a/n from the last chapter, Edea took the computer away before I could write anymore.**

_**Edea- **_***shrugs* just do the reviews**

_**Me- **_**Fine…**

**Overlord Ai- Yes, yes it is. But she won't come in this chapter. Cry's nice to me. So is Inber. *starts to giggle***

**Blazethedragonite- It's ok, you can just chop up those zombies over there *points, but forgets that she wouldn't be able to see it, considering the fact that Blaze can't see through a computer screen and the OC Blaze is busy getting a stern talk with Griffin* Now for the youtubers, well I was going to later on, but you gave me an incredible idea and I had to think of whether doing another main one or an optional chapter. I chose the optional chapter. Too bad, because I was going to let your OC in the main chapter. And that all the youtubers are already dead (only the deadly trio remains [the last death was 400 years ago {yeah, they won't die unless someone kills them}], so don't be sad, I WILL LOCK IN A ROOM WITH DERP SSUNDEE IF YOU STAY SAD, because this is my story)**

_**Edea- **_**Can you just get onto the chapter**

_**Me- **_**Sorry, she isn't feeling well, but wants me to update. *giggles* ON TO THE OPTIONAL CHAPTER.**

Chapter 5 and optional

Mitch stared at his best friend in bed. The last Survival Games didn't end well, the respawn machine broke and now Jerome has a major concussion. Ryan went to go and get them some dinner, since Mitch refused to leave the scene. He remembered it like it was yesterday, which, indeed it was.

* * *

"_Come on now, Biggums. You can win this!" Mitch yelled from the spectators, because he was eliminated._

_He was up against Antvenom, who was equipped in full diamond. The chances weren't likely, his furry friend was equipped in leather, without a helmet, even if Jerome had Betty. They battled on for a while, until Antvenom knocked him out._

_Everyone appeared out in the lobby. Mitch started to look around for Jerome. It took awhile, with all the fangirls, but he got there, only to find an unconscious bacca. Mitch dialed 9-1-1 and were taken away in fifteen minutes to the hospital._

* * *

The doctors told him that the concussion was mild, but the look in their eyes said differently. "You okay? You seem… like you want to burst."

Startled, Mitch turned around to see Jason sitting in his space suit. He'd forgotten that Jason was there, the one that was to stay with him for a while. Mitch burst out crying, not caring about being manly. Anyways, wouldn't you.

There was a sudden beep, as the heart monitor started. "Jason, help!"

He heard heavy footsteps on the floor, toward the bed, but then backed up. "Jason, come on, Jerome is dying!" Mitch started to yell as he pushed Jerome's chest, trying to make him breath.

Mitch heard a crash through the window, as Jerome's pulse began again. He heard someone open the door, and run through. "What happened…" It was Ryan.

"Well, Jerome's pulse…." They continued on, not at all noticing the withered curtain or the black, slowly decaying lines on the wall.

**Alrighty, how was that? I'm not quite sure if you would consider that Merome quality, but who cares, it's whatever you want to think it is. I just noticed that I should say that, I'm sorry, if I don't get their personalities right (I can't watch everyone). There you go, Blaze, are you happy? You've made me think about it like this, sort of like a cliffhanger, from how it has ended.**

_**Cry- **_**Can you go to bed now? It seems like you won't be able to come with us, if you sleep in.  
**_**Edea- **_**What are you talking about, she can't go out, just look at her. *see's tangled hair, pajama's from yesterday, smile that creeps people out*  
**_**Me- **_**Random song, is **_**Monster**_** by Imagine Dragons. When I hear it, it reminds me of the three, originally, trying to fit in with society, before they turned evil and whatnot. What does it remind you of?  
**_**Edea- **_**Who are you talking to? *I giggle*  
**_**Cry- **_**Remember, she always talks out loud whenever she types. *Edea nods*  
**_**Me- **_**time to go**

**See you later, peoples.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, it feels like forever since I last posted.**

_**Edea- **_**It's only been a week,almost.**_**  
Sam- **_**So, she can feel guilty for not updating in 'forever.' Onto the reviews!**

**Blazethedragonite- Eh, I didn't care whether or not it was Merome level, but now I know that I can write it. *starts giggling* Griffin, stop being mean to Blaze.  
*Muffled sound from backround***

**Mh20655- Actually, it is neither. It is an OC, but it belongs to Overlord Ai, her real name Crhysalis. Truth was, I was a little worried about whether or not they may think it's Cryaotic. Oh well.**

**Bluecupcakes789- DOOOOON'T WOOOORYYY, IIII WIIIIILL. Talking in long words is fun.**

_**Sam- **_**Hurry up, I want you to write the chapter.  
**_**Me- **_**Wait, first I want to tell the peoples about the thingy I wanted to tell them.  
**_**Sam- **_***grumbles* Fine.  
**_**Me- **_**Alrighty, I got the inspiration of this chapter from a song. And I'm sorry for not updating in a week, almost, because it was the last week of school and I was really busy. On to the chapter!**

* * *

A Chapter Called Six

(Third person)

Edea didn't know what to make of Sam. She left a note for her mom, instead of waiting until she was back. I mean, wouldn't you want to say goodbye to your mom before you leave?

It's been a couple of days, since the duo left, and Sam seems nice. It wasn't like Edea couldn't make friends easily, but sometimes she wonders if she should have come along. Sam was nice, but definitely a rebel. Edea could just tell by the way she acts.

There was a sudden scream, then some sobbing. Sam began to dart that way, and, with no choice, Edea ran after Sam. Pretty soon, they came into a clearing with a brown haired girl. Her brown eyes darted up, and looked at Sam and Edea. "Please," the girl begged. "Can you please help me? I'll do anything."

Sam answered back, "Well, what's the problem, and your name?"

"Well, my name is Lia. I'm twelve years old and people captured my bacca friend." Lia looked like she was about to cry even more. "I just want him back."

"Of course we'll help." Lia's eyes filled with hope.

"Um, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment," Edea looked at Lia. "Alone."

Sam shrugged and began to follow Edea. "What does she mean by people 'capturing' her friend?" Edea said once they were out of ear-shot. "Shouldn't that already be illegal?"

Sam looked at her, surprised. "Do you live in the south?"

"Yes… Why?"

Sam looked less bewildered. "Oh, so you haven't even seen a bacca. Well," she started. "There was a new law. As long as you didn't kill the bacca, you could work them like slaves. Baccas aren't free anymore, Edea. You just don't know this, since they don't live in the south."

Edea was surprised. She thought that, since they were Skybrine's favorite, that people wouldn't go and snatch them all up. Then, a thought appeared. Edea had never seen a bacca, so she wondered what one would look like. She has heard that they were completely furry, but a description isn't enough, she needed an image.

"Wait… I forgot, but some towns won't allow it. I guess this one doesn't." Sam considered. "Well, are you going to help me free the bacca?"

Edea nodded her head. They went back into the clearing and Edea asked, "Well, Lia, can you tell me some things about your friend?"

"Well, he's a boy and his name is Inber. He has dark brown fur and wears a hoodie. I can show you to the village, if you want to."

Edea and Sam both nodded their heads and followed Lia to the village.

f

It was big, and you could see that almost everyone was either a human, or something furry, dragged along by something on their necks. _So these must be baccas, they look like furry humans, _Edea thought. They all looked abused, she winced as she saw most of their backs, with the scars visible. "Um, my house is this way." Edea jumped at the unexpected voice.

Pretty soon, they ran into a big two story house. "Um, this is my house, and you could come in for cookies if you want to."

"No thanks, Lia. We'll just be going, okay?"

The brown haired girl nodded and ran back inside.

[...]

"Do you even know where they hold them at?" Edea asked.

Sam shook her head. Edea sighed as they continued on in silence.

* * *

**I'm mean to baccas, aren't I? First I hurt Jerome, now I say that people use them as slaves... **

**Any ways, there you go. It was going to be longer, but I did not have an idea. Brownies to Tinytheespoon for letting me use Lia. Don't worry, I'll update much more quickly from now on. Okay?**

_**Sam-**_** Are you finished, yet?  
_Me- _Yeah, sure.  
_Sam- _Alrighty, we'll see you next time!  
**

**See you, peoples soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrighty peoples, I'm back. Sorry for this taking a while, it's just that I may or may not be planning a new story and my sister just joined and I needed to show her the ways of the website.**

_**Edea- **_**Yes,yes, I don't think anyone cares, just get onto the chapter.  
**_**Sam- **_**She still needs to do reviews...  
**_**Me- **_**I guess I'll do them *giggles***

**BlazetheDragonite- Yeah, I feel sorry for baccas, too. Wait, did Alex really break the Fourth wall?**

**Mh20655- I do feel sorry… not really. Thanks for the budder apples, and I hope Auto… I don't know what to hope for Auto.**

**Guest (obviously a guest)- Yes, I know**

_**Sam- **_**Now she can do the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

First Person  
(Inber's POV)

One moment, I'm walking away from Leia's house, the next moment; I'm knocked out and placed in what seems like an underground prison. The only difference was that the prisoners were only baccas.

I began to stand up, but stopped mid-way to find my hands strapped to the floor. I began to try and break them, when a voice told me, "It's no use, and I've already tried."

I search around to see that the voice belonged to the bacca beside me, which was a lady. I huff and began to try it again, but it's no use, the chains are too strong. A sudden sob begins to fill the prison and many whispers break out. "So, do you know where your other tribe members are in here?"

A tribe was normally you family, including cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. I winced at the thought and her face became softer. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Not everyone can have the life." I sighed.

She showed shock on her face, like she thought that I was a mute. "You're lucky… I had to see them die. One of them lived, but became a mute." The bacca looked to the other side of her, and I notice how similar they look. "Humans have no soul," she told me bitterly. "Anyways, what's your name? Mine's Liliana."

The room became quiet when a human came in and took another bacca. There was a lot of noise to where I couldn't hear the conversation, but I could make out a lot of sobbing. Then someone drops onto the floor. The human took someone out and murmuring erupted. "It's Inber." I said, sort of worried on what would happen to that bacca.

"There're going to sell him. Maybe mute him, too. We're much easier to sell when we're mute. A man told us that yesterday, to threaten us."

We were quiet for awhile, until a man came in and yelled, "Lights out."

Every bacca began to lie down and go to sleep.

(Edea's POV)

"Can we go back to Leia's house, it's getting dark."

Sam sighed. "I guess, but I'm going back out to find him at midnight."

We began to head back in silence. "I'll come too, so you better wake me up."

[…] (3rd person)

"…. Wa.. Up…Wake up. WAKE UP!"

Edea jolted up. Sam motioned her to the door. She got up and crept out, not wanting to wake Leia. Once out of the door, Sam said, "I think I know where it is."

"Did you seriously wait for me to fall asleep and creep out?"

Sam was quiet. Edea let out an irritated sigh and continued to follow Sam.

(Still 3rd person but Inber's POV)

Inber woke up. Something didn't feel right. Muffled voices were outside of the room. He woke up Liliana, just in case. She yawned and began to rub her eyes. She was about to say something, but stopped as the door opened up. A clear voice rang out. "Inber, we need you."

Everyone was silent, not sure if something bad would happen, or not. Either that, or they were sleeping. Most likely sleeping. "Doesn't the human mean you?"

Another human, distinctly a girl, whipped around to the sound of Liliana's voice. "Please tell me where he is, I want to free him."

Liliana elbowed Inber, but he stayed silent. Lilana stubbornly raised his hand. He tried to put it back down, but he decided that he would not leave without Liliana, even if that meant his freedom.

It was too late, because the girl saw him and came over to him. She, and another girl took a key and tried it in his chains. It didn't work. They began to look through the keychain, trying to find the right key. Some other people came. It took a minute, but he could see that it was Blaze and Griffin. "Inber, why are you always getting into these messes? You two, who are you and why are you here?" Griffin demanded.

Inber made a note in his head, saying not to mess with him. Griffin's most likely very agitated, and only got up because Blaze wanted to look for Inber. He was a _bit _protective of his sister around strangers. The blond haired girl spoke up, saying, "I am Sam, and this, is Edea. We're breaking Inber out."

"Why? I mean, you don't even know him. Oh, by the way, I'm Blaze."

"Wait, why isn't Torch here?" Torch was Blaze and Griffin's older brother.

Blaze answered, "He went into another town to go get some items."

Sam found the right key, and unlocked Inber. He got up, took the keys, and started to try and find the right key that fits in Liliana's key hole. "Inber, can't we just go. I mean, this bacca will probably just get captured again."

"No, you should just let him get out the bacca."

Inber ignored their argument, and hurried through the keys. It was pretty quick, and he got both Liliana and her brother out (she refused to leave without him). Inber would've stayed to free every bacca, but Edea poked her head through the door and said, "Guys, I think we should get going now. The dood is starting to wake up."

Everyone rushed out, squeezing through the door. No one talked until they were half-way across the city, near Leia's house. Even then, it was the voice in his head. "_Heyy, buddy."_

Inber sighed, and became really annoyed. He hadn't heard it since he was eighteen. And it wasn't like he could answer, because he would have to answer out loud. But the voice just continued on, _"I want you to go with them. Ok?"_

It wasn't like Inber could answer, but he could feel the voice fade away, like it was never there at all. The question was, what them?

* * *

**Haha, I'm done. *giggles* Now I can go and sort of be lazy… Now, you may think of what I just said up in the chapter as easy, but you never know... Wow, this chapter was long, yay! Um, I think that's all. BYE, PEOPLES!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alrigthy peoples, here is the next chapter. Originally, I planned for this to come a little earlier in the week, but I accidentally forgot to save, when I was three fourths done, and had to do it all over again. *sobs, but then giggles***

_**Edea- **_**Sometimes I wonder what goes through your mind.  
**_**Me- **_**Murdering cookies… and this… and why it seems like you've always have a scowl on your face whenever I talk to you. Onto reviews  
Edea- Wait, you ca-**

**Blazethedragonite- Yes, you are in a chapter. Now your in another one, along with Griffin, and Inber. And Torch is mentioned... and Alex can break the fourth wall...**

**Sandstormmaddy- Yes, finally, you've read some... thanks  
**

_**Edea-**_** Onto the chap-**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Edea's POV)  
3rd Person

I still didn't trust these people, even if Sam was completely calm around them. They just seemed unusual. They were heading through the woods and I followed, mainly because Sam was following, and I wanted to know a couple things.

In a couple minutes, I could see a little house in front of us. Blaze opened the door and led us into the house. She made me feel a little uncomfortable, with her huge smile, and muttering under her breath. Sam just walked through, completely ignoring her, while Inber's bacca friend looked completely freaked out.

Griffin took a seat at the table, while Inber began to cook some food. "So, where do you come from? And why are you traveling? Don't you know that Skybrine is out there?"

I sighed at these questions. I should've known that these were first questions. I began to remember this when my Mother first met Father. "I'm from Ester…"

Sam looked into my eyes. I've forgotten that I haven't completely told her where I was from. She began to speak. "I'm from the town of Kremlin. And yes, I believe we know that he's out there." Sam finished it off with an unusual smile.

Light began to tread through the window. I yawned, since I was still tired. I began to drift off into sleep, until I heard the words, "You can come with us, if you want to. You seem very interested."

I stared at Sam, who was looking at Blaze and Inber, who seemed very interested in whatever story she was telling. Blaze blinked in consideration of the idea, and asked, "Griffin, can I see you for a moment, _alone._"

The siblings (which they obviously were) went into the back room, and there was an uncomfortable silence. I come over to Sam, and ask, "Can I see you in private?"

She nodded and we excused ourselves from the room of baccas. "Why invite them, it isn't like we need more people."

"Well, for the adventure we're going on. Aren't we going to see them?"

I looked up in astonishment. I knew that I didn't tell her, yet I didn't know that she knew it. Originally, I thought that she would leave, not able to look death in the eyes. Sam snickered. "Yeah, you always talk about them in your dreams… along with your parents." The smile washed off of her face, to be replaced with tears.

I went over to pat her on the back. I understood what she was saying, because we would probably need more people, but not too much.

(Blaze's POV)  
[The same time as Edea and Sam talking]

"We should go."

"What, are you out of your mind? We could get our asses kicked by Skybrine."

I frowned. "Why are you always so worried? Anyways, this is the only chance we could get. I believe that you _know _that Torch wouldn't even hesitate to say no."

Griffin looked thoughtful, so to persuade him even more, I told him, "Anyways, maybe, we could see even more out of the city."

"Well," My brother started. "What about Inber? And what would Torch do if we left without even telling him?"

I shuddered at the thought of it happening. "Inber can come with us. Anyways, I know that he could perfectly adapt with traveling. And we could just leave a letter for Torch."

He sighed, and knew that defeat was inevitable.

(Inber's POV)  
[Same time as Blaze and Griffin talking]

I took a break from my cooking and sat down at the table. I look at the other side of the table to see Liliana wide-eyed, with her eyes darting all over the house. Her brother was behind her, with his hand on her shoulder. "So," I started, to break the silence. "How are you?"

"Well, I guess I'm fine, but I am a little tired." She yawned to prove her point.

"Do you any human by the name of Leia?"

Her brother poked his head up, and started nodding.

"If I go, will you tell her that I said goodbye? I don't want to go through all of that stuff."

Lilana sighed. I guess that she thought that I would still stay. "Sure."

I went back to cooking everyone's breakfast. We were quiet, until Sam, Edea, Blaze, and her brother came in.

(back in Edea's POV, cause I can and will)

I stared at the bacca, who seemed like he was almost finished cooking. "So," I ask. "Are you coming, or not?"

Blaze eagerly nodded her head and murmured something that seemed like 'potatoes'. Griffin shrugged, which I took as a yes. Sam looked over at Inber. "And what do you say?"

Inber completely stood frozen for a couple moments, and then told them, "Sure, and breakfast is served."

I sit down at the table, and began wondering if I had just sent everyone to death's doorstep.

* * *

**Woo hoo, I finished. Hehe, I have big plans for this... Mwah hahahaha *coughs***

**_Edea- _Wow you sure can laugh evilly *says sarcastically*  
_Me- _Shut your pothole, I doubt that you can do an evil laugh  
_Edea-_ *laughs evilly* See, I can...**

**Well, that's all, I believe. See you next chapter.  
Oh, and review if you want to.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty peoples, I've finally come with another chapter. Just in time. Man, I really need to fix my procrastination problem... Anyways… what was I talking about? Oh yeah, bringing you this chapter.**

_**Edea- **_**Idiot, you need to do the comments first.  
**_**Cry- **_**Yeah, you do need to do the comments…  
**_**Me- **_**Fine…**

**Bluecupcakes789- Well, I still have one more character to introduce. They'll get a glimsp of Skybrine in a couple chapters, but other than that, it's a secret. And yes, I know I'm being mean by keeping it, but oh well.**

**Sandstormmaddy-  
**_**Edea- **_**You should stop… stop right now. She's completely embarrassed.**

**BlazetheDragonite- Good for you Kuri. And family is good too...**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

(Edea's POV)  
1rst Person

So, it has been almost a week since we left that town, and we haven't seen anymore civilization. The others seem alright, from what they seem like. A couple notes I've made about them. One, don't mess around with Blaze, Griffin gets really annoyed. Two, Blaze seems to spit out gibberish all the time. And three, Inber is quiet and nice, but he uses his excellent hearing to his advances. I believe that he knows what Sam and I are actually planning to do.

Well, all those thoughts aside, it really feels like Notch doesn't want us to try this. Why I'm saying this, it just began to rain. Inber paused for a moment, and told us, "Follow me, there should be a shelter over here."

"How do you-"

"Don't question it. He just knows." Griffin told me.

I continued on silent, until we could see the little house. I was soaked to the bone, by that time, and felt a _little_ crabby. "Well, are you gonna open the door, or what?" I said to no one in particular.

The door swang open, and a figure ushered them in, give them towels and blankets. I dried my face off, and looked around the room, which she assumed was the living room. There were two chairs and a 4 cushion couch.

There was an ocelot laying on the couch, taking up two cushions. Right next to the ocelot, was a girl, who looked like the person who let them in (what, I couldn't see clearly, because of the rain). I turn to my companions, and see that most of them look alright, expect Inber, who looked extremely annoyed. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and went to sit on the floor.

The girl, who was definitely around the age of 10, looked at all of us, and started, "Hi, I'm Cry. Nice to meet you all. And this is Mittens. I guess you just wanted to get to the city? Yeah, uh, you're only… what 1 mile, 2 miles away from the city? We were gonna live there, but my parents decided that it was way too crowded. Well, who are you, peoples?"

I begin to feel around in my bag, remembering something that I brought. I hope that it isn't soggy, or broken. Blaze began to introduce us, but I just ignored her, while I was trying to find my violin. "Aha." I cried out triumphantly as I find it all fine (along with the case).

I look up to see everyone staring at me. "What," I shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that my violin was fine."

"That's cool, too bad I didn't bring my guitar. I mean, we could've du-eted, even if it would sound bad. I mean, it is the fun that counts, right?" Sam said.

"Actually, I may have one in here, but I don't know where it is. I would have to ask Father. Anyways, Edea, if that's your name, can you play?" Cry asked.

"Sure." I told them.

I began playing a smooth beat, until the rain began to stop. It was too late to go back out, so we decided to stay the night.

I woke up when I heard the door swing open, and something crack.

* * *

**Now, sorry for the chap seeming short, I was procrastinating, like always. And yes, a cliffy. I LOVE THEM, when there not in a story.**

_**Edea- **_**Why did you put them in your story?  
**_**Me- **_**…  
**_**Edea- **_**That's what I thought. Anyways, see all of you later.**

**See you later peoples, and go ahead and comment, and follow, if you haven't already, it would mean a lot to me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrighty peoples, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Woo hoo. Man, you guys are gonna dislike me soon, maybe... On to the reviews.**

**Sandstormmaddy- I HAVE COME WITH MOAR. Your welcome. And, you should put a cliffy in your story. That would be nice.**

**Blazethedragonite- Well, it is good to know that Tor- Griffin (haha, almost called you Torch).**

**Bluecupcakes789- Yes, I know, but now there isn't. You're welcome.**

**Mh20655- I know... cliff hangers are almost always B...**

**Mayanmoustache- Well, I just did update... you're welcome.**

**Overlord Ai- I'll note that. Lol, I get a kick out of the 'and stuff' thingy... don't ask...**

**xxCelestiaMCxx- Lol, I'll have to tell that joke to some other people. And thank you for the cookies. I love cookies.**

**Onto the chapter, I guess. Wow, it seems weird that Edea isn't here, for some reason...**

* * *

Chapter 10.

(Edea's POV)  
1rst person

I feel my heart pounding in my head as I hear more sounds and then a scream. It was Cry's. "Cry!" I yell. "Cry, what happened?"

I began down the hallway which contained Cry's room and her parents. She began to sob, and I could see Blaze and Sam following close behind me.

We opened up her room, and found Cry sitting near a dead lady, who seemed to be her mother. Even if she was cheery, her mood was completely changed in just a couple moments.

I looked around, and saw the window open, so I went over to close it. Out in the woods, I saw a figure with an amulet run out of sight. I knew who that figure was automatically. It was Skybrine, one of the legends I wanted to meet.

"Well, this is fuckin' great," I say to no one in particular.

Sam looked over at Cry, who was beginning to calm down. "Would it be fine if I could talk to Cry alone?"

Everyone (but Sam, Cry, and the dead woman, because she can't move, obviously) walks out of the room, and I close the door. "You know what she's saying?" Blaze whispers to me.

"I can get it out of her later." I tell her.

(Sam's POV)

"Calm down know. I want to tell you a story." I shush the 11-year-old girl down.

"O-okay." Her sobs begin to calm down.

"Well, it's about a girl who…" I continued on with my story, which won't be announced until later. **(a/n Let's just say that this story is gonna be important, and a little long…)**

[…]  
(Edea's POV, because I can and will)

Sam walked out of the room with Cry on her trail. She was asking little questions about something. "So, can we leave now? Or do you want to stay a little lo

Cry then asked one more question, which I realized was the question being asked the entire time. "Can I come with you on your journey?"

Sam looked up at me. "Oh gods no. You know what we're planning on doing. We can't bring a- a _child _with us." I tell Sam.

"I can show you that I'm not a child." Cry tells me.

"Why can't she? I mean, we could bring her along and show her some sites." Blaze interjects.

I realise something and ask Sam, "Wait, you didn't tell them? Oh come on, Sam. Just go and tell them."

Sam opens her mouth to say something, but Inber interjects. "I knew it. Go ahead and tell us, Sam."

Sam frowns and sighs. "Well, we are actually going to go and meet the Deadly Trio. Or, kill them as I would say."

Everyone in the room jerks as the trio are mentioned. Griffin cuts the silence. "I knew that we shouldn't have come. Blaze, we are going back-"

"No." Blaze simply says. "I'm staying, especially if Inber is staying."

Griffin turns to Inber, and Inber freezes for a couple minutes. "I'm staying."

Griffin frowns, and defeated, he says, "Fine, but I'm coming."

Once that argument was settled, I turned to Cry and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to-"

"But I still wanna come." I just stood there, surprised that she even said that.

"You can't though…" I say, not really wanting to lose an argument to a child.

Sam began tearing up. "She can come. I'll take care of her."

"Why in the Nether are you crying?"

"Just some memories appearing again." I stared at her, unconvinced.

I turn back to Cry, trying to think of something else. "Wait, what about your father?"

Cry picked up Mittens. "I think that he'll be fine with it. Anyways, I don't think that he'll

nger?" I ask Sam. "I've asked the others, and they're ready to leave when you are."

mind if I go with you."

"That reminds me," Inber finally asks. "Where is your father?"

"At the mines. He's almost always there." She told him bitterly. "He should be home in a couple hours."

"Well, what are we going to do with your mother? We can't just leave her in the room." Griffin finally says.

"My father-"

The door opens and a sound of boots were heard. He walked into the living room, a little astonished at all the visitors. "What happened now."

"Can I leave with them? Please?"

The man sighed. "Only if your mother is fine with that."

There was an awkward pause, and then Sam announced, "Well, I'm sorry... but someone got to her first."

The man raced to the room, and I heard a cry of astonishment. He walked back over to our room, and yelled, "OUT, EVERYONE. Cry you can take this sword, but you better go if you want to stay with them."

Cry takes the sword that her dad gave her, Mittens **(a/n Note this, it's very important)**, some clothes, and rushed out with everyone else. "So," I say once we were out of the house. "Where is this city that you were talking about? I really need some supplies."

Cry thought for a moment, and pointed right. "This way, I think."

* * *

**Woo hoo, finally a chapter with out a cliffy. You're welcome. And it still seems weird that Edea isn't here... *laughs* this feels awkward... Well, go ahead and review, favorite and follow, I guess... SEE YOU LATER PEOPLES. And no, I wasn't yelling, I only had my caps lock on.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alrighty, peoples, I'm back with another chapter. Hm… I wonder what gizoogle would translate this into….**

_**Edea- **_**So that's what you've been doing…  
**_**Me- **_**Yep… Onto the reviews!**

**Blazethedragonite- I- I'm so confused… I didn't end that chapter with a cliffy… Oh well…**

**Sandstormmaddy- Thank you. And Moona, you are a jerk… Just like Edea…  
**_**Edea- **_**Haven't we had this conversation in the pms?  
**_**Me- **_**…**

**Overlord Ai- NOO, I'VE BEEN DISCOVERED! You have one of those correct, that I already know of.**

**GXAtailsmo- Woo hoo, I love making people confuzzled.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Edea's POV)  
3rd Person

"Notch, dang it. I knew we shouldn't have trusted a little girl for directions!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Calm down-" Blaze tries to say, but I interrupt her.

"I CAN'T BE CALM; WE ARE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WITH MOBS ALL AROUND US!" I yell at Blaze.

Blaze looks taken aback by my yelling, so she turns around, and runs. "Seriously? You just had to yell at my sister for no reason?" Griffin gives me a look and then runs over to Blaze, who was out of sight.

I sighed and then sat down. Sam was looking at me, curious on why I just started yelling. Cry was playing with Mittens, completely ignoring me. It was understandable, since I sort of just insulted her. Inber looked like he was contemplating on whether or not he should stay with us, or go over to the siblings.

I stare at him and say, "You can go to them, and tell them we're stopping for the night. I would tell them, but…" He nodded and went off in the direction they went.

I settle my supplies down under a tree. I took out a couple knives, in case if any mobs decided to come and attack us. Cry continued to play with Mittens for a little longer, until she finally decided that it was time to go ahead and sleep under the tree next to me.

Sam settled down behind my tree. I take a torch out of my bag and placed it next to my tree. Soon, I could hear Cry snoring. I begin to worry in a couple moments, when Blaze, Inber, and Griffin still aren't back yet. "Sam, do you-"

A thunk sounded and I grabbed one of my knives. I stand up and look around, to see that it was only Blaze and Griffin sat on the ground. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped," I apologized.

Blaze turned over to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying, I think. "It's fine."

[…]

I wake up to a quiet morning. The only sound I heard was a stream off in the distance.

I get yawned and got up. I briefly looked at all of the other at all of my friends, to make sure that no one else was awake. I grabbed a pair of clothes, before going into the forest.

(Sam's POV)

_Where the hell is Edea, _I think all to myself. I just woke up, and Edea wasn't there. "At the very least, she should've left a note," I say out loud.

Mittens woke up, and padded over to me, purring loudly. I look over to Inber, who yawned, stretched, and murmured something inaudible. I began to pet the cat, in hopes that her loud purring wouldn't wake anyone else up.

Inber looked around our little camp, and then asked, "Where's Edea?"

I just shrugged. "Wait, can't you scent her?"

He yawned once more. "Not right now. I'm still too tired."

His yawn resulted in me yawning. I petted Mittens for a couple more minutes, until she got bored and nudged Cry. Cry stretched and began to yawn. She began to play with Mittens. Edea appeared out of nowhere, looking fresh and clean, wearing some new clothes.

"When are these two gonna wake up?"

Inber looked at Edea. "Whenever they-"

An evil smile showed up on her face and I say, "You can't do that, that's mean."

Edea grabbed water bucket that was in my backpack, and began to climb the tree next to the tree that the siblings were sleeping under. "Don't you-"

She hopped onto their tree, and poured the water bucket down on their faces.

Fire and lava appeared out of nowhere, and set the tree on fire. Edea shrieked and jumped off, to escape the flames. Blaze and Griffin just sat there for a moment, before noticing the fire and lava. It quickly disappeared afterwards.

I looked at Cry, who was tightly holding her cat after what she just witnessed. "What the fuck just happened?" Edea says, once she was out of shock.

Inber sighed, while Griffin just stood there. Blaze looked like she was on the verge of freaking out.

Griffin whispered something into her ear. I caught a couple words, which were around the lines of, "Don't tell… you're a… hybrid."

So we have a hybrid (or two, maybe Griffin is also a hybrid) in our group.

* * *

**And it's done… with a cliffy… So, question to you peoples, what type of hybrid is she/they? Blaze, do not answer (she's the one that owns the OC). In fact, I'll give you peoples another question to answer, why is the cake a lie? Seriously, though, the cake is a lie… And why is Edea so mean? She literally made Blaze cry. I SHALL SEE YOU PEOPLES LATER!**


End file.
